Wisdom Form
is a Drive Form from Kingdom Hearts II. Sora's Wisdom Form, unlike his Valor Form, focuses completely on magic. This Drive Form is learned after Sora completes his adventure in the Timeless River and restores peace to Disney Castle. Sora fuses with Donald to obtain this form. The Form turns Sora's clothing blue and black, with blue flames on his pants. The Wisdom Form is one of the two forms that wield one keyblade, the other one being Limit Form, which is only available in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+. Sora does not physically attack with the Keyblade in this form, but instead shoots bullets of magic that home in on the enemy making it very difficult for the enemy to dodge. He does not walk either, but slides across the ground instead. Since it focuses on Magic, this form is the weakest of Sora's Drive Forms in terms of attacks, but its spellcasting is not to be underestimated. While fighting in this form, Sora can develop the physical ability to dash rapidly called "Quick Run", which occasionally serves as an ability to dodge attacks or travel through areas quickly. Leveling Up Upgrading Wisdom Form is slightly harder than Valor Form, as Wisdom's level is upgraded by the destruction of a Heartless in order to gain experience. One Heartless defeated in Wisdom Form = One experience point. The best place to level up Wisdom Form is Timeless River. There are many weak Heartless here and also stronger Heartless that drop large amounts of Drive Orbs upon defeat. Simply fight here to your heart's content and remember to leave Timeless River to Disney Castle before the Drive Gauge runs out to fill it to max. Repeat this for a fast and easy way of levelling up Wisdom Form. Another good way to level up wisdom is to use Magnega to attract enemies to you, then use fire to kill them all. By leveling up the Wisdom Form, Sora will develop the ability Quick Run, which allows him to move quickly over a short distance. Sora also gets MP Rage at level 4 Wisdom Form and MP Haste at level 6. Abilities Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Good enhancements in Magic casting. *Actions can be executed while moving around. *Long range attacks, bullets slightly home. *Hard for enemies to hit while moving around. *Spells can be cast extremely quickly. *Has the greatest magic haste of any form. *Magic shoot flies straight through Large bodies Cons *Hit and run tactics are needed when Sora is out of MP. Though with Wisdom's MP Hastega ability, this period is not overly long. *Attacking is difficult when close up (midair, small enemies close to Sora, such as Rapid Thrusters). *EXPs are gained with the destruction of Heartless (meaning Sora will have to deliver the finishing blow), which can be annoying for starters. This can be negated by placing your other party member on 'Sora attack', they will not finish Heartless. *Wisdom is firmly planted on the ground, any form of attack will not help it stay in the air long. Helpful Hints *As this form only levels when it defeats a Heartless, the best place to level it up is where there are many weak Heartless, close together. For example, the four scenes in Timeless River contain many Heartless that are weak to magic and can quickly be taken down with Thunder spells, in The World That Never Was there is an abundance of weak shadows where you can fight, and the door to Disney Castle can be used to immediately refill your Drive Gauge without having to go back to your Gummi Ship. *Alternatively, just as for Valor Form, Wisdom Form can be leveled up by training in the Chasm of Challenges in Agrabah. The key is to defeat all Heartless within the time limit while in Wisdom Form. If your drive gauge is higher than 5, you may attempt the trials twice. Either way, once you are done, head to the nearby Save Point, exit and re-enter the world using the same Save Point to replenish your Drive Gauge so that you may continue training. *When releasing the Blizzard combo finish, it is better to be farther away from your opponent, as the shots begin homing after traveling some distance. Representation This form represents Sora's mystical capabilities and his potential to use skills other than just his strength. Trivia * The Official Art shows Sora's sleeves with blue flames, but in-game the sleeves have the same design as the Master Form's. This seems to be a mistake, Square Enix changed the sleeves in Final Mix back to the original Blue Flames. * When in Halloween Town, Sora's usual mask changes to look like that of a Black Mage from Final Fantasy. * Sora moves acrobatically in this form, spinning the Keyblade idly behind his back when not moving, and flipping around when shooting magic bullets. He also tosses the Keyblade into the air when he jumps, catching it when he reaches his height. * Along with Limit Form, this is the only form without Synch Blade (excluding Anti-Form in which you don't get any Keyblades). * This is the only time when Sora's main style is long range. * The status screen describes Wisdom Form as "A Form specializing in magic attacks." * Only seconds before Wisdom Form is gained, Merlin told Sora to "Think wisely". * Max Quick Run is the fastest movement Sora ever has, although during Quick Run, Sora is vulnerable to attacks. * With its unending long range shots, quickness of casting magic (especially Reflega), and ability to dodge away at a high speed, Wisdom Form can be used to defeat some bosses cheaply. * Adding Ultima Weapon to Wisdom form seems to only upgrade magic recovery to Hasteja, increasing it to two times (Haste, Hastera, Hastega, Hasteja). Circle of Life does something between 1.75 times and 2 times. * Unlike regular Sora or any other form, Wisdom Form will continue and complete its entire ground combo even if there is nothing around to target. Category:Drive Forms Category:Forms